Source Of Happiness
by x-ticklemeblue
Summary: She was stuck between loving, and letting go. SasuSaku. Slight AU.


**EDITED.**

**because I want to. XD**

**ENJOOOY. ;)**

* * *

"I love you, Sasuke-kun." I smiled cheekily. You smirked, told me I was being annoying and then walked away, back to where Naruto was waving his hands frantically.

She was stuck between loving—

"I'll never leave you Sasuke-kun." I said softly as you sleep soundly. You're such an idiot sometimes, you know? Sparring yourself with Naruto until you run out of chakra. That's just dumb.

—and letting go.

* * *

**Source Of Happiness**

oo_ticklemeblue20_oo

"Don't be annoying, Sakura." You said as you turn your back to me.

"No!" I screamed. "You're leaving _again_? Do you want me to suffer?" I asked you. You smirked.

"You can say that."

More tears sprung out of my eyes.

More pieces of my heart shattered.

More forced smiles I give off.

"If that's what you want, so be it."

You don't even look back.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama? You called for me?"

"Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha has returned."

Her mentor tilts her head to the right, to a room where she usually puts criminals in for interrogation.

"I don't care." I said icily. Naruto gave me a knowing glance.

"He's looking for you. You better go in and—"

"I don't _fucking_ care."

Not anymore.

* * *

"Naruto, I'm leaving." I said calmly. You stood up abruptly together with Naruto, causing your chairs to topple over.

"_What_?" the both of you yelled in unison.

"I'm. Leaving."

"You can't leave, Sakura." You told me.

I glared at you.

"And who are you to command me?" I asked. I saw you_ flinched _slightly.

"Sakura-chan, why?" Naruto said, just before you could open your mouth to speak a retort.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I need more time alone. I'm leaving." I repeated and dashed out the door.

I heard you scream my name.

Or maybe it was just my imagination.

* * *

I was on my way to escape Konoha.

To just be _free._

Of _you_, that is.

I bit my lip. Am I _really_ going to do this?

I stepped forward, and then another, and I was on my way away from Konoha.

Away from_ you._

Well—until you grabbed my hand and slammed me into a tree.

"What were you thinking?" you hissed, as I fought back the urge to cry.

"Leave me alone, Sasuke, please."

"I won't let you do it!"

I snapped.

"Why, Sasuke? _Why?_ What's the _point_?"

You didn't respond, but there was that little tinge of emotion in your eyes. Like how Naruto looks at Hinata.

Determination?

Annoyance?

_Love?_

"I don't love you anymore." I lied. I can't look at you straight in the eye.

"Say that to my face." You snarled at me. I grabbed your wrist and stopped the flow of chakra.

I gulped. I looked at your onyx eyes, which widened.

"I-I don't love you anymore."

You passed out because of loss of chakra (it was obvious you were sparring with Naruto, again). That's when I made my break out.

I let my forehead protector drop to the cemented ground, as I smile for a new life.

* * *

"You! Call on every ANBU, jounin, and even genin! We are having a search party! NOW!" Tsunade exclaimed. Kakashi nodded his head and went out. Tsunade rubbed her aching head.

"Where are you Sakura?" she mumbled as she gulped down more sake.

"Tsunade-sama, someone's here to see you." Shizune informed.

"Bring him in."

"Lady Tsunade, I volunteer to do the search party." a cool voice stated.

The blond woman raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke? You sure? Who else are you taking with you?"

"If you don't mind, I'm gonna do this alone."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"So confident, Uchiha?"

"Hn."

"Well, you did kill Orochimaru _and_ Itachi. You can go. Just be safe."

"Hn." He gave her a curt nod and went back to his house. He packed his bag for the journey. A couple of kunais here, some medicine there, and he's ready to go.

_'I'm coming, Sakura.'_

_

* * *

_

Here I am. I think I'm in the border of Suna now. I don't really know.

But anywhere away from you is fine.

But—is it really?

It would be a miracle if I survive what I'm attempting. I don't want to survive anyway, so heck.

I stood up at the very edge of the cliff, to the point as if it's gonna break anytime soon. I spread out my arms, enjoying the feeling of the wind. I breath a long one, looked down, and put my foot forward.

_'Goodbye Sasu—'_

"Oh, no you don't." a deep voice said as the figure grabbed on my petite waist.

"S-Sasuke?" I choked out.

You smirked. "Sakura," you nodded. "Let's get you home."

"No!" I struggled out of your grasp.

"No? Well, sorry Sakura. I don't take no as an answer."

"I want to _die_, Sasuke. Let me go, please."

Your softened eyes was left unnoticed.

"You won't find happiness, Sakura."

"I know. That's why I want to die."

"I don't want you to die. I want you to be happy."

"Why would _I_ be_ happy_ if the only person I want to be_ happy with_, doesn't even make me _happy_ anymore?" I almost screamed.

"_Who_ are you talking about, exactly?"

God. Your eyes are like— are like—

Like the way Naruto's eyes get when he sees me with another boy.

_J-jealousy?_

I smiled. "You."

Your eyes widened by a fraction.

"Sakura…" your sentence wasn't finished, because I did the most romantic thing ever. I kissed you.

"I promise, I'll never forget you."

"Then promise me you'll love me even in death."

"I can't promise you that."

"Please, Sakura."

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't. Loving you isn't in my to-do-list." I saw you frown.

"But I love you." You confessed. I just smiled.

"No need to lie Sasuke. I hate liars."

"I'm not lying, Sakura!" it was true, yet, it sounded so wrong in my ears.

"Yeah right." I shrugged. "Just, let me go, Sasuke."

You looked at me, concerned. "As you wish."

I smiled, as I mouth you a _'thank you'._ You let go, as I took a step back, going back to where I was just a while ago.

When I heard the ground beneath me crackle, I realized—

You let me go so easily.

I cried.

You stood there.

And for a goddamn reason, your eyes were watering.

"Tell Naruto I'll miss him, okay?"

"How about me?" you joked, but the sadness in your voice told otherwise.

I gave you my sweetest smile and a flying kiss.

I saw your eyes tear up, and you smiled. I giggled out my last, as I pushed myself off the cliff.

I saw you ran to me, as if trying to catch me. I saw a tear drop from your eyes. I smiled.

You finally showed emotion.

"Find your happiness, Sasuke-kun!" I yelled as I was getting closer to hitting the violent water. And the last feeling I felt was pain, and the last voice I heard was—

_"I love you!"_

_

* * *

_

"Why'd you let her go, bastard?"

"She told me to."

"And you did it?"

"Mhm."

Naruto looked down again.

"Sakura-chan."

Naruto glared daggers at Sasuke.

"You knew that I loved her."

"I did."

"You knew that she loved you."

"I did."

"She doesn't know you love her."

"She does."

"Damn you."

Sasuke moved towards the end of the cliff.

He smirked.

"Bye Dobe. Say goodbye to the others for me."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his best friend descend to the water.

_'You told me that I should find my happiness, right? But it's you, dummy. It's always been you. I'm coming, Sakura.'_

**_SPLASH!_**

_

* * *

_

"Hey Teme! Hey Sakura-chan! Sorry if I hadn't visited for a long time. Doing my duty as Hokage." the blond laughed. "Anyway, here's flowers for you two. I hope you're happy with each other now." The blond grinned.

"Me and Hinata-chan are dating now, Sakura-chan! Tell me what to do, okay?" a gust of wind made his senses aware. He swore, that when that wind reached him, he heard the pink-haired kunoichi's giggle and the onyx-eyed shinobi say, _"Dobe."_

Naruto saw them together. They were translucent, like _ghost_s. It made him smile that Sasuke was actually taking care of Sakura._  
_

the fox-boy grinned from ear-to-ear. "I love you two!"

Foreigners would think that the Konoha Hokage was crazy, speaking to the headstones like that.

Naruto smiled at the_ them _one last time, and then left.

The roses added color to the gray headstones, and to the wilting grass.

_"See you soon, Dobe."_

_

* * *

_

**yeah, yeah. It sucked. HAHA.**

**REVIEW, or die.**

**BYE. :)**


End file.
